Albert Wesker (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I'm not destroying the world. I'm saving it!" --Wesker, to Chris in RE: 5. Albert Wesker is the primary antagonist for most of the Resident Evil series and has had more of a role in the games than any character ever listed. While he was alive, he wanted nothing more than to achieve power and dominion over the whole human race with him as its god. He worked for various corporations such as Umbrella and Tricell and betrayed nearly all of them for his own personal gain, including people who had worked for him and were killed for his selfishness. At the same time that he was employeed with Umbrella, he had worked undercover as an officer in the RPD and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. He had betrayed many of his closest allies for his own gain - killing those who also stood in his way - and then earned superhuman powers from an experimental virus created by fellow researcher William Birkin. He enacted a plot to transform the human race into beings like himself and become its god; this goal was eventually thwarted by Chris and he was killed in the end result. He is portrayed by D.C. Douglas. Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity While not making a direct appearance in the game's main plot (due to his death), he does show up in the Mercenaries and in a few flashback sequences; as well as making an appearance in End of Days, the prequel to Code Genesis. He is mentioned several times as well, though not as much as he had been in previous game installments. He was originally going to become the king of the New World Order with Rose as his queen as based on Alex's plan; for the entire time of his life this has been planned out - though he was never made aware of it and he had always believed himself to be the God of the world, without any form of resistance on anyone else's part. This arrogance blinded him to the true intentions of the Corporation for the longest time. When he had eventually perished in the volcano from Chris' hands, Alex retrieved a small sample of his genetic code in the form of his remains from the now-dormant volcano in Kijuju and attempted to replicate him in his labs. Many attempts had failed due to the extensive damages done to the sample, though Alex continued on in hopes that he would be successful. Although by the end of the game, a single tube that had housed another believed "clone" seemed to open on its own and a figure eventually steps out. Whether this is a Wesker clone or another experiment leaves much to be debated. Wesker had never met Rose directly in his lifetime, though he had briefly heard of her during his time that he was with Umbrella. He did find her so-called "super intelligence" to be intriguing and perhaps even quite useful to his plans. When he eventually approached an Umbrella Executive about it, he was pushed aside and told that "she is too young yet to associate with you right now". Wesker's curiosity for the child dwindled very shortly after he had left Umbrella to form his own plans and his future. Trivia *In Code Genesis, it is possible to see stark images of clones that bear an eerily similar appearance to Wesker himself. This is obvious as Alex had attempted to clone him several times. This plays on the fan speculation of Wesker clones throughout the series. *Wesker's suspicion of Rose is made during the events of the first game while working with William Birkin, though Birkin advises him not to get involved and concern himself with "more important matters", this would indicate easily that Birkin was made aware of Alex's plans. *In Resident Evil: 5 when Wesker had mentioned about saving the world, it's highly probable that this influence was caused by Alex. Appearances *Resident Evil *Resident Evil Remake *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: Code Genesis (Flashback and Mercenaries only) *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters